Robot Kitchen
"Kitchen (JumpStart 3rd Grade)" redirects here. For other uses, see Kitchen. The Robot Kitchen (or simply the Kitchen) is one of the activities on the First Floor in JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain. It consists of two components: solving the combination locks on the door, which is designed to teach arithmetic, and using the robot feeding machine, which is designed to teach measurement. Premise and description The Robot Kitchen is the area of the mountain in which Polly Spark, Professor Spark, and all the robots eat. The Kitchen Door In order to open the door to the kitchen, the user has to solve a combination lock using addition, subtraction and multiplication. Three math problems must be solved in order to enter. Mort peeks out the door from inside. The Robot Feeder Once inside, the user has to feed the robot Mort using metric, molecular and standard (referred to here as "common") forms of measurement with a small conveyor belt apparatus in the center of the kitchen while toppings appear on other belts on the wall. The user may stop the feeding machine by clicking on the lever; this will cause all the quantities of toppings which are incorrect to be reset. Once all the correct ingredients are supplied, the conveyor belt will move faster and Mort will consume the food, including the bowl. On the shelves are common (cups), metric (millimeters), and molecular (molecules). When Mort is fed correctly, he'll smile and complement the user. He'll reward the user with either a Mission Clue or Invention Points. If Mort isn't fed correctly, he'll get sick and/or suffer an allergic reaction. He'll complain and recommend more suggestions. The user must start over. Dishes *Botley's Super-Cheesy Nachos *Botley's Chicken Fricassee *Cheesy Fondue *Egg Foo Young *Corn Flakes *Oatmeal *Corn Meal Mush *Split Pea Soup *Buttery Mashed Potatoes *Guacamole with Tortilla Chips *Polly's Summer Squash *Polly's Chocolate Pudding Supreme *Tapioca Pudding *Tuna Casserole *Rubber Chicken Soup *Five-Alarm Chili *Premium Presto Pasta *Macaroni and Cheese *Spaghetti and Meatballs *Professor Sparks' Pasta Carbonara *Professor Sparks' Fabulous Fried Rice *Chocolate Cake A La Mode *Apple Pie *Mud Pie *Refined Fruit Salad Toppings *Heavy Springs *Spark Plugs *Ball Bearings *Gears *Soap *Green Slime *Motor Oil *Axle Grease *Gold Bullion *Carbon *Oxygen *Salt *Sugar *Cream *Carrot Juice *Lemon Juice *Prune Juice *Peanut Butter *Pureed Peas *Chopped Liver *Melted Cheese *Sardines *Strawberries *Chili Peppers *Maple Syrup *Iron *Calcium *Vitamin B12 *Vitamin C *Vitamin E Difficulty level differences The Kitchen Door *'Level one:' Addition involving double digits without carrying *'Level two:' Double-digit addition with carrying; double-digit subtraction with borrowing; multiplication involving one double-digit number and one single digit number without carrying *'Level three:' Triple-digit addition with carrying; triple-digit subtraction with borrowing; multiplication involving one triple-digit number and one single digit number with carrying MathLock-Level1.png|Level 1 Addition MathLock-Level2.png|Level 2 Addition MathLock-Level2Sub.png|Level 2 Subtraction MathLock-Level2Mul.png|Level 2 Multiplication MathLock-Level3Add.png|Level 3 Addition MathLock-Level3Sub.png|Level 3 Subtraction MathLock-Level3Mul.png|Level 3 Multiplication The Robot Feeder *'Level one:' The measurements you can use primarily involve wholes, i.e. multiples of 1 or 10. *'Level two:' The measurements you can use involve halves, more extraneous toppings appear, and the conveyor belts move faster. *'Level three:' The measurements you can use involve fourths, even more extraneous toppings appear, and the conveyor belts move even faster. KitchenMachine-Level1.png|Level 1 KitchenMachine-Level2.png|Level 2 KitchenMachine-Level3.png|Level 3 Quotes Mort *"I'm so glad you're here! My blood sugar's dropping!" *"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! I'm growing weak with hunger!" *"Oh, please hurry! I'm faint with hunger!" *"You added/multiplied the numbers correctly, but the results are too big to fit on one tile. So we need to carry this extra amount to the next column. Okay, now the extra amount in the ones/tens place has been carried over to the tens/hundreds place." *"It looks like the number on the bottom it too big to be subtracted from the number on the top. That means we'll have to borrow. Ten tens/ones have borrowed to the hundreds/tens column and added to the tens/ones column. Now you can subtract the numbers from the tens/ones place." *"That's right! But that number is too big to fit in the hundreds place. So we have to move this extra amount to the next column. That's the thousands place!" Botley *"Well, the door's locked again! Time to figure out the combinations to these locks." *"Of course! The door's still locked! But you'll have no trouble getting the combination." *"Is it too much to ask for people to leave the doors unlocked around here? Well, we can figure out the combinations!" *"You did it! I knew Polly couldn't keep us out!" *"We're in the kitchen again and you know what that means "Robot Buffet." You think Mort is mighty hungry. I guess it's time to feed him. Click on the feeding machine to begin." *"Chow time! And Mort is ready to munch!" *"I don't think you're finished yet! Click on the switch to continue preparing Mort's meal." Digital manual description The Kitchen Door Oops. The Kitchen Door's locked. So you'll need to figure out the combinations. That will require some math - addition, subtraction, and multiplication. * Solve the problems by entering the correct numbers at the bottom of each equation. * Click on the arrows above or below each box to spin the numbers. Each time you click the Up Arrow, the number will increase by one. Each time you click the Down Arrow, the number will decrease by one. * To make the numbers spin faster, hold down the mouse button. * When you see the number you want, click on the glowing red button. * You can also try entering numbers from the keyboard. Inside the Kitchen When you've succeeded in opening the Kitchen Door, you'll find that Polly's given Mort the Mission Clue or Invention Points you need. If you feed Mort what he wants, he'll give you what you want. Click on the Robot Feeder. (That's the big table in the middle of the Kitchen.) The Robot Feeder Mort's not shy. He'll tell you just what he likes to eat. And the Professor's got lots of cool ways to measure the ingredients. Better get them right though, or Mort might get sick. Very sick. * Click the Feeding Lever on the Robot Feeder to begin. * To measure the toppings, click on one of the instruments along the back wall, then click on one of the toppings moving along the conveyor belt. * To add the measured ingredient, click on the bowl. * If you put in the wrong amount, empty the bowl by clicking on the Feeding Lever and the topping will be removed from the dish. * Make sure you don't add anything Mort doesn't want, because then you'll have to start over. * When you think you've got the recipe correct, let the bowl run right into Mort's mouth. Gallery Mort_about_to_munch.png|Mort about to munch on a plate of Botley's Super-Cheesy Nachos. KitchenInventionPoints.png|Mort handing out invention points after success Videos Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Arithmetic Category:Activities that teach arithmetic Category:Measurement Category:Activities that teach measurement Category:Mystery Mountain Category:Botley